The use of organopolysiloxanes for the preparation of hair tonics and other hair care preparations is well known. In "Chemie und Technologie der Silicone" (Chemistry and Technology of the Silicones), by Walter Noll, Verlag Chemie, 2nd Edition, 1968, page 536, however, it is stated that the objective of maintaining the hairdo independent of the effects of moisture cannot be accomplished with normal polydimethylsiloxanols. Rather, the silicone must be fixed on the hair with the help of functional groups.
German Auslegeschrift 14 93 384 discloses organosiloxane compounds or compound mixtures of the formula ##STR5## in which R represents hydrogen or CH.sub.3, X is halogen and x=1 to 10 and y=0 to 8.5, y:x not being larger than 8.5:1.
These organosiloxanes with quaternary ammonium groups can be synthesized by reacting epoxysiloxanes of the formula ##STR6## in a known manner with dimethylamine and converting the resulting dimethylaminoorganosiloxane of formula ##STR7## in a known manner with a hydrogen halide or with a methyl halide into the quaternary ammonium compound of the aforementioned formula.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087, the aforementioned organopolysiloxanes with quaternary ammonium groups can be used for hair care preparations. It is stated in the patent that while simple, aqueous shampoos can release dirt and remove an excess of fat from the hair, most shampoos however remove fat so thoroughly from the hair that damage to the hair can be observed. The patent asserts that after being washed, the hair becomes electrostatically charged and therefore difficult to comb.
The patent also teaches that the addition of lanolin derivatives, glycol, fatty acid esters or proteins improves the manageability of the hair after washing. At the same time, however, the additions interfere with foaming during washing. The hair, pursuant to the patent, becomes somewhat sticky and does not feel natural.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087, the previously described organopolysiloxanes with quaternary groups are said to eliminate these disadvantages and to improve the combability of the washed hair, the permanence of the hairstyle and the gloss of the hair.
The starting materials for the preparation of the compounds described in the German Auslegeschrift 14 93 384 are the corresponding methylhydrogenpolysiloxanes. These generally are equilibrated mixtures, that is, siloxane mixtures in which the number of methylhydrogensiloxy and dimethylsiloxy units corresponds to a random (statistical) distribution. Therefore, in siloxanes in which x has a low value, the proportion of such siloxanes in which x=0 cannot be disregarded. This means in turn that a proportion of unmodified silicone oils is unavoidably present in products of this method. This proportion, however, does not contribute to improving the ability of combing the hair or to improving the hairdo or the gloss of the hair.
It is a further disadvantage of the compounds described in German Auslegeschrift 14 93 384 that the dimethylsiloxy chains are always interrupted by methylsiloxy groups which have lateral quaternary nitrogen groups. The typical siloxane character which is desirable for improving the properties of the hair is, however, based particularly on the presence of dimethylsiloxy chains. The optimum ability to comb the hair and the optimum gloss are therefore not assured.
Similar teachings arise out of European Patent No. 0,017,121 (corresponding to German Offenlegungsschrift 2 912 485). Here also, organopolysiloxanes with quaternary ammonium groups are described in shampoos and hair care preparations to improve the properties of the hair. The compounds correspond to the general formula ##STR8## in which R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent alkyl groups with 1 to 4 carbon atoms or an aryl group, p represents the numbers from 0 to 50 and R the ##STR9## group or the ##STR10## group, in which R.sub.3 is an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group with 1 to 3 carbon atoms, R.sub.4 is R.sub.3 or aryl-CH.sub.2 - or the allyl group, R.sub.5 is hydrogen or methyl, X.sup..crclbar. represents the anions Cl.sup..crclbar., Br.sup..crclbar., I.sup..crclbar., CH.sub.3 SO.sub.4.sup..crclbar. or C.sub.2 H.sub.5 SO.sub.4.sup..crclbar., m represents numbers from 2 to 10 and n the numbers from 2 to 4.
The compounds which are described in European Patent No. 0,017,121 are also not totally satisfactory when used in preparations for the care of the hair. For example, the combability of hair which has been treated with the compounds of the European patent is not yet adequate. This is observed especially when the molecular weight of these compounds is low for small values of p. The compounds can then also be washed out easily. Moreover, in the event of decomposition of these compounds, for example, a thermal decomposition, amines are released, the alkyl groups of which have a low molecular weight. These amines have an unpleasant odor.